ALIENS: The City
by Reef-Shark
Summary: A message left behind by one of the last surviving citizens during a xenomorph outbreak in a major city located on a dry industrial world.


**ALIENS: The City**

**By Reef Shark **

The city, she howls out in pain. Her once great streets are still, vehicles lines up in disarray aside the curb, filth coating the ground from end to end, sidewalk to sidewalk. The society from which she was built has dissipated into the darkness. The city, she now belongs only to the hive; the Great Mother. Now this metropolis is the playground of her newest of occupants, merely serving as their place to breed, and cultivate. The city, she has begun to fade away, along with her creators, who's numbers lower day by day. The hive is the new society that runs the once busy streets, having a grip over which no one within the city limits can overcome. So the buildings crumble, the plants wither, metal begins to rust and collapse and the hive owns it all, not caring for her required maintenance, for they are all that matters.

From the shadows, during the night, they'll come for you, no matter what your size, weight, race or gender may be, they'll come for you, you see they aren't very choosey when it comes to who they pick to drag back into the pits in which they came, anyone can contribute to the ever growing strength of the Matriarch. Though you may try to fight this ruling class at first, but you can only fall to the superior power that came from the sky from a planet far beyond. This is their city, and all who inhabit it are fair game. If you're still here, there is no chance for escape.

Our city is theirs to keep.

Run, climb, crawl, swim, there is no way out of this concrete jungle, soon to become your tomb. Just sit down and wait awhile, because they'll come soon enough, there's no need to rush along the inevitable truth that is the rule of the city; their rule. And their only rule is survival of the hive, and you don't fall under the protection of that rule.

This city is theirs' to keep.

Maybe you'll get lucky and be ripped apart limb by limb, or impaled upon by the weapon that is their fiendish body. Perhaps you won't be dragged into the dark underground, where only the Devil's worse possible torture awaits you. It's unlikely, but you just might be lucky if you piss their scavengers off enough to complete to process while you're still in your cozy refuge.

This city was once ours, but no longer can that be said, for we have lost it to them, fair and square, and now we wait for our reward for losing this vital contest of survival. Those who can't survive no longer deserve to bother this world or the dominant class that has taken our place on the planet's A-list.

The bugs, they bought this town, which we sold to them cheap, with gallons of blood. We didn't go through with the fight, didn't take it to them. Too few of us committed to the game of survival, and because of that we all suffer in the end .

Listening to this message you must know that if you are here then you have already doomed yourself and any others brought along with you. I can only hope that the other communities were better equipped to play nature's game of dominance then we, ourselves were. If not, Lord help any other poor saps who have to go through this nightmare.

As I record this, behind the armored doors of my last available keep, I want it to be understood to any travelers that this is not the way it should be. They shouldn't rule us and herd us like, like mere cattle! Let us carry on, my fellow man, just let the people of my city die for nothing. Please just learn! Just learn, because the hive, the matriarchs, they must be stopped…

This is their city, and now you belong to them.

--

**Author's Note: Yes, I wrote a little one-shot piece here, inspired by a little thing I'm doing with my girlfriend (Empress A'mihisss) which I call 'ALIENS Noir'. You see, she's an artist, and I've exposed her to the style known as film noir, so I'm helping her with ideas for some things featuring aliens in a city modeled after things like Dark City, Blade Runner, and Tim Burton's two Batman films. I hope you enjoyed this short, it just came to mind when I was writing ideas and consulting with her on how to do the first picture in the series, so I decided to write a tag-along piece with it because…it's 3:15 A.M and I can't friggin' sleep so what the hell, I'm a writer so I right some stuff.**


End file.
